degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/TDWI: Ep 5
We Built this City Recap Previously on Total Drama Wiki Island: Our contestants were given a challenge to find seven pieces of a totem pole in chests throughout the woods! Syler started making a plot for Dani to get booted, and our surprise cameo was Alejandro, who put Lizzy in the infirmary for the rest of the episode. Syler also created an alliance with Alejandro, to give his team a healthy advantage. Jake and Katie got cozy, and The Ranters won thanks to Jake who was the only one on his team not effected bya little bit of man candy from Alejandro. Syler got busted by Alaura and framed her for making an elimination chart. In the end, Syler’s plan worked and Alaura got the Flush of Shame. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the most dramatic ceremony ever! Only on Total. Drama. Wiki. ISLAND!!! Plot (at the Loser cabin/boys side) Xav: (sigh) Confessional: Xav: I just don't believe Alaura would actually do something liking that. Xav: Cam what are you doing? Cam: Stretching for today’s challenge. Scott: That's good your in right spirit. Sy: Yeah like you two. (Xav and Scott look at each other then shrug) (Chris Walks up to the cabins and turns on his megaphone) Chris: TIME TO START TODAY's CHALLENGE!! Dani: So Chris what how are you planning on torturing us today? Chris: You'll see in a moment, but I need a volunteer from each team. Dani: I Volunteer. Sy: As do I. Chris: Good because your switching teams! Go stand with your new teammates. (Dani and Syler glare at each other as they pass by) Katie: Welcome to the team Sy. Sy: Yeah thanks. Xav: Welcome to the team Dani. Dani: Thanks Xavvy. Chris: Since today was a team switch..... Dani: No elimination tonight. Chris: No! Today will be one challenge only! (Chris takes the contestants to the challenge site) Chris: Each person o your team must help build a robot and it must be functioning. The team with the best functioning robot wins, and the team with the least functioning robot will send someone home. Annie: Ok one of us to do two parts, so any volunteers? Katie: I will do both the head and the body. Annie: ok I'll do the microchip, Yazzy you got the feet, Jake you got the hands, and Sy you got the arms. Dani: Ok I got the head! Xav: I got the body! Scott: I got the microchip! Cam: I got the arms! Lizzy: I got the feet! Jo: I got the hands! (Katie is seen putting together the head) Katie: Ugh why is this so hard? Jake: I can help you. Katie: Don't have to do put together the hands. Jake: I finished putting together so I can help you now. Katie: Ok thanks. Confessional: Katie: Jake is so sweet. Yazzy: Sy what are you doing? Sy: Insuring our victory. (Yazzy shrugs and Walks away) Dani: Ok everything complete Xav: We just need Scott's microchip. Lizzy: Where is Scott? Cam: He went to get another microchip because the other one was out of shape. Jo: That was a good call. (Scott is looking through the barrel of microchips) Scott: Not this one........not that one..........def not this one. Sy: Hey buddy. Scott: Hey Sy. Sy: Still looking for a chip? Scott: Yep. Sy: Well you have this one since we already have ours. Scott: Why should trust you? Sy: Look Scott we may on different teams, but you and I are still friends. Scott: True and you did warn us about Alaura. Sy: Exactly so here. Scott: Thanks and it look like it's in great shape. Confessional: Sy Hook, Line and Sinker! Chris: Ok times up! (Chris Walks up to the ranters and turns on there robot) Ranterbot: I am Ranterbot and how my I serve you? Chris: Nice and it functions great. Commenters your better be more functioning or the ranters win. (Chris Walks up to Commenters and turns o their robot) Dani: Why isn't it turning on? Chris: Well that's because the microchip is fake. Scott: What? Chris: The chip is fake. Lizzy: You didn't bother to check if it was real or not! Scott: They all looked the same! Chris: This one has a white center and the real ones have a black center. Renters you guys win and Comenters your sending someone hom. (Later that night) Jake: Come on. Katie: Can I open my eyes now? Jake: Not yet! (Jake positions Katie) Jake: Now open them! (Katie opens her eyes) Katie: Omg the night sky looks so pretty. Jake: I was wondering if you would want to stay and watch stars with me? Katie: Yes! (At the entrance to the spa cabin) Scott: Sy you set me up! Sy: Yep I totally did! Scott: Sy how could you, I told we were friends? Sy: Please. Scott: Sy I bet you set up Alaura too! Sy: You're right again, but it doesn't matter you're going home. (at the elimination ceremony) Scott: Guys I need to tell you something! Chris: It can I need to get started. Scott: But... Chris: SILENCE!! Scott: …... Chris: The following players are safe Xav, Lizzy, Jo, Cam and the final marshmallow goes to …..................... Dani. Scott to the flush you go. Scott: Ok. Chris: Any last words. Scott: Guys Syler is e......... (Scott is flushed) Chris: Oops. Tune in next time to see our next victim of the flush of shame! Eliminations 14th: Matt 13th: Des 12th Alaura Appearances Annie (5/5) Cam (5/5) Dani (5/5) Jake (5/5) Jo (5/5) Katie (5/5) Lizzy (5/5) Syler (5/5) Xavier (5/5) Yazzy (5/5) Scott (5/5) Alaura (4/4) Des (3/4) Matt (2/4) Category:Blog posts